


not once will i ever let you go

by ssfw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, Porn with Feelings, first time writing smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfw/pseuds/ssfw
Summary: “And you’re pretty. The prettiest. I love you so much.” Jaehyun smiles so brightly. Doyoung’s bottom lip quivers, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Please don’t leave me.”





	not once will i ever let you go

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am and this is me being sad and projecting onto them. unbeta’d too. summary and title make this seem too sad. its not.

Doyoung gasps when he feels Jaehyun’s finger enter his hole. His fingers curl over Jaehyun’s shoulder, attempting to relax his body to the new feeling. It’s not that they haven’t done this constantly, in fact, they’ve done this plenty of times. However, this time is much slower than the rest. As if they both want this moment to last for eternity.

Jaehyun enters a second and a third finger when Doyoung nods. He doesn’t shy away moaning and desperately kissing Jaehyun. He breaks away to pant into Jaehyun’s mouth when he brushes right over his prostate. 

“Right there,” Doyoung breaths out, hips bucking right when Jaehyun presses over. “You do that again and I might come.” 

Jaehyun chuckles and presses another kiss to Doyoung’s lips. This time it's languid. Jaehyun’s hand slows down and he kisses Doyoung like he’s the entire universe. Doyoung knows this. Knows how much Jaehyun pours everything into their kiss. 

Doyoung pulls away and cradles Jaehyun’s face, mapping every single feature on his face. His widened eyes, his swollen lips, the way the sweat is building on his forehead. Doyoung’s heart only aches. 

“I need your cock in me now.” Jaehyun bursts into laughter, shaking his head. He pulls away momentarily to grab the bottle of lube to cover his dick. He strokes himself slowly, groaning at the sensation. Doyoung feels his own dick twitch as he watches Jaehyun fuck into his fist. 

“And here I thought you were going to tell me you love me.” Doyoung can’t help but smile as well. He brings his finger up to tap as his chin, looking as if he were in thought.

“Am I in love with Jung Jaehyun? The same Jung Jaehyun who broke our self-made flower vase last week?” 

“I said I was sorry! You know how bad I felt after.” Jaehyun pouts.

“Bad enough that you let me cum on your face?” Doyoung recalls. Jaehyun wipes the last of the lube on Doyoung’s thighs, earning a glare as a result. The older man shivers as he feels the head of Jaehyun’s cock align with his hole.

“I’ll let you cum on my face again later.” is all the warning Doyoung has before Jaehyun eases in. Doyoung doesn’t hold in the moan at the way he already feels full. Doyoung clenches around Jaehyun’s cock, shutting his eyes tight once he feels the pain.

Doyoung feels Jaehyun press circles in his inner thigh in a way that tickles him. Jaehyun is pressing a kisses over his cheeks and his eyelids. His heart swells at this. 

Doyoung assures Jaehyun that he can move with a nod. Jaehyun continues to push in until his hips meet the back of Doyoung’s thighs. Doyoung sighs and clenches around Jaehyun again, smirking when he hears him moan. 

Jaehyun doesn’t waste time as he pulls back only halfway and fucks into Doyoung’s heat. Doyoung knows that Jaehyun could be rougher, but he appreciates their slow pace. They have all night. 

Doyoung hums in content, gasping when he feels Jaehyun brush over his prostate again. Doyoung nuzzles into Jaehyun’s neck, mewling when Jaehyun rolls his hips. 

Jaehyun, on the other hand, decides that slow isn’t enough. He catches Doyoung off guard when he pulls back all the way and slams back in. Doyoung sobs when the bundle of nerves is hit, arms reaching to wrap around Jaehyun’s neck. Doyoung opens his eyes to look up at Jaehyun, flushing even more when he notices the adoration in his eyes.

“What? You’re gonna tell me—fuck—that i’m pretty?” Doyoung jokes, voice getting higher at every thrust. Jaehyun’s eyes soften and his hips falter. Doyoung whines at the loss of momentum, wrapping his legs around Jaehyun’s waist to pull him in.

“I love you.” Doyoung is sure he loses his breath momentarily. He’s heard this a lot, he hears it every day. He isn’t sure why he tears up this time. 

“Jaehyun—“ 

“And you’re pretty. The prettiest. I love you so much.” Jaehyun smiles so brightly. Doyoung’s bottom lip quivers, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Please don’t leave me.” 

Doyoung sobs as Jaehyun resumes. Jaehyun doesn’t hold back now, fucking into Doyoung that he’s sure he might feel it tomorrow. Doyoung gasps for breath, nails digging into Jaehyun’s back. 

Doyoung throws his head back, panting when he feels the heat coil at the pit of his stomach. His thighs are trembling and it doesn’t help that Jaehyun is pressing hard against his prostate. 

“‘M close, Jae.” Doyoung warns. Jaehyun doesn’t slow down his pace, groaning into Doyoung’s ear. Doyoung pushes his hips down to meet Jaehyun, stars behind his eyes. 

Jaehyun slightly lifts himself up to reach between them to stroke at Doyoung’s cock. He uses his thumb to rub over the precome at the tip. Jaehyun makes sure to match his strokes in time with his thrusts. 

Doyoung uses his hands to bring Jaehyun down to kiss him hard. Their kiss has no rhythm and Doyoung is sure there’s saliva trailing down the corner of his mouth. 

“Doie, come for me.” Jaehyun mumbles against Doyoung’s lips. It only takes a few more thrusts before Doyoung comes into Jaehyun’s fist. Doyoung sighs in relief, thanking Jaehyun in whispers. 

Doyoung whines at the overstimulation when Jaehyun chases his own orgasm. Truly, Doyoung has no problem with being used like this. He looks over at Jaehyun and uses his fingers to ease over the way Jaehyun’s eyebrows knit together. Jaehyun opens his eyes to stare down at Doyoung. 

“I love you too,” Doyoung finally says. “Come in me.” On cue, Doyoung can feel the hot spurts of cum inside of him. He softly moans at this. Jaehyun rests his forehead on Doyoung’s, taking a minute to catch his breath. 

Jaehyun leans down and presses a kiss at the corner of Doyoung’s lips, right over his scar. Doyoung’s world comes crashing down immediately. He remembers Jaehyun’s plead and tears begin to build up again. 

“Jae, baby.” Doyoung pats Jaehyun’s bicep to get him to bring him back. Jaehyun pulls away, using a hand to lift himself up. Doyoung stares at him, carefully thinking over his next words. 

“I’m tired.” 

Jaehyun nods and pulls out, apologizing when he hears Doyoung groan. Doyoung lays in the middle of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He’s startled when Jaehyun presses a wet towel over the dried cum on his stomach. He moves over to wipe the cum that leaks out of his hole. Jaehyun stays silent the entire time, hurting Doyoung more than it should.

“Jaehyun.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Jaehyun asserts. “I get it. It’s your dream job. I just wish things were different—“ 

“Come with me.” Jaehyun is thrown off at the sudden reply. He looks up at Doyoung, eyes wide and lips parted. He’s cute, Doyoung thinks.

“You want me to go with you?” Jaehyun asks. Doyoung nods. “Doyo…”

“I can maintain while you look for you own job, it’ll all work out. We might just have to start all over again in a new place, but… I want you to be there with me, Jae.” 

“Doyo, it’s not that easy. I can’t— I don’t know.” Jaehyun stumbles over his words. Doyoung feels the pang of hurt in his chest. Doyoung sits up with a wince, a slight burn in his lower back. 

“I leave in about a week. You don’t have to decide now.” Jaehyun nods. He throws the towel aside despite Doyoung’s protest. Jaehyun climbs into bed, bringing Doyoung down with him. 

“I don’t think I can go another round. I’m tired.” Jaehyun mumbles. Doyoung snorts. He always knew how to change the subject well.

“You’re not the one with cum inside.”

“You said so! You like being filled anyways.” Jaehyun yelps when Doyoung jabs a finger to his side.

Jaehyun wraps his arms around Doyoung, hushing into a quiet conversation until Jaehyun eventually falls asleep. Doyoung smiles, content with his sleeping boyfriend. 

(Jaehyun doesn’t take back his promise after a few days. He does let Doyoung cum on his face again after he tells Doyoung that he’ll cross oceans for him. Doyoung couldn’t be any more thankful for Jaehyun.)

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell the ending was rushed :( my sincerest apologies. also!! the title was inspired by borderline (chanyeol and sehun). i had it on repeat while typing this up


End file.
